War Of Five Villages
by Apple Of Eris
Summary: In a server, saving the world. (Barely T just to be safe. No adult themes whatsoever. Minor romance. Action.)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft. Any relation to real life places or people is purely coincidental and should be taken as such.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Thud!_ The man slammed his fist into the table.

"Drago, you know there is no need for anger. Now, tell us what's up." Another man said.

"I know, Cthulhu15, but the problem is, the five villages disgraced the king!" Drago said.

That is literally his IGN. Drago.

"What?! But that's impossible! They never have! Who was this hater?" Cthulhu asked.

"Excalibyr26." Drago answered.

"But he has always been a valiant supporter of King Steven!" Cthulhu said.

"I know, which is why it's so odd." Drago said thoughtfully. "But the whole of the villages agreed with him! We need to teach them a lesson. I say we declare war."

"You are right, let's rally the troops, and start collecting supplies. We start with the first village. The level 0 to 20 village."

 **Zephyr1 has joined the game.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. Any relation to real life place or people is purely coincidental and should be taken as such. ^^**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

"Wow. Just, wow. I mean, I've been in this world before, but its beauty never ceases to amaze me." Said Zephyr, or Zeph.

He doesn't have the original, unedited skin. He has beautiful blue eyes glowing underneath his helmet. His armor looks medieval, spikes on his shoulders, wings on his helmet, and a sword across his back. All his armor is glowing orange, as if heated by the sun. He is a bit taller than the average player at 6 foot 10 inches. The only thing in his hotbar, or quick select, is a glowing orange sword. It is the only modded weapon allowed on the server, because he is friends with the owner. It is called Blazing Glory. It splits into two swords from a broadsword, and does ten attack damage. It sets enemies on fire, doesn't run out of durability, and he is skilled with dual and single handed wielding.

"Wow, my friend is so nice, letting me use my modded sword and armor…skin? Welp, I need to infuse my armor with something to raise my armor levels. Might as well grab the free starter items… ok… 16 bread, a leather chestplate, a map, and a stack of torches." Zephyr said.

He started walking on the path and hit the village by sundown.

"Ok, I need to go talk to the village mayor, Excalibyr." He walked down to the town hall to talk to Excalibyr.

He walked in and Excalibur was waiting. Excalibur has armor that looks like Zephyr's, but it is silver, and gold gilded.

"Ah, Zeph! Wazzap!" Said Excalibyr, or 'Cal.

"Hey, Excalibyr! I wanted to know, can I lodge here for a while?" Zephyr said.

"Sure! The apartment is up, and there are some newbies there, but a lot of the rooms are full with noobs and people that help out with the village. You might have to room with June and Daniel." Excalibyr said.

"That's fine. June is nice, and Dan is cool. Alright, I'm gonna go set up and say 'Yo'." Zephyr said, and went down to the apartment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. Any relation to real life place or people is purely coincidental and should be taken as such. ^^**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

"Hey hey!" Zephyr said as he walked in, there was no one inside.

"BOO!" June and Dan yelled as they jumped out at Zephyr. June had a blue t-shirt and shorts, black shoes, and green eyes and blond hair. Daniel had brown eyes, was wearing a black T-shirt with the Assassins Creed symbol on it, blue jeans, blue shoes, and dirty blond hair.

"Whoa! How did you know I was coming?" Zeph asked.

"Dude, how do you think? 'Cal told us." Daniel said.

"Oh, ok. Welp, you probably also know that I'm gonna be rooming with you." Zephyr said.

"Yep. We set up a mattress, got you a chest to put your stuff in, and we bought you a new sheath for your sword." June told him.

"Aww, thanks, guys! You're the best." Zephyr said.

"Yeah, we know." June and Daniel said in sync, and then high fived.

"Welp, goodnight, guys." He laid down on the mattress and fell asleep instantly.

"FIRE! HELP!" Someone outside yelled. Zephyr woke with a start, and jumped up, waking up June and Daniel.

"Oh, _CRAP!_ " Zephyr said, while running down the hall to the door. As he ran, his armor dissolved away, and he wore a black hoodie, blue jeans, and a white mask, only his glowing blue eyes showing.

"Where's the fire?" Zephyr asked.

"OVER HERE!" Someone yelled. Zephyr ran over to the fire and pulled out his sword. The sword sucked out the fire and started to glow fiercely.

"TAKE COVER!" Zephyr yelled, and pushed people away, while cradling the sword as if he was lying over an active grenade.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Daniel yelled.

"My sword has absorbed too much energy, will discharge all the excess energy, and I'm the only one with the ability to absorb it. In laymen terms, it will explode, and I am the only one that can withstand it." Zephyr said, and his armor re-appeared

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" June yelled. Daniel and June helped everyone to safety.

 _BOOOOOOOOM!_ There was a pulse of energy, and when everyone looked back there was a huge crater with a glowing ball in the middle of it.

"Well, that was, uh, ow…" Zephyr said, as he got up and climbed out of the crater. "At least my sword, and everyone else, is okay. Welp, I need to fix this." He pulled out some cobblestone and dirt and started fixing the road and surrounding area.

"Zeph, are you okay? You look like that hurt a lot more than you're letting on." June asked worriedly.

"Nah, I'm okay. Just a couple of cracked ribs and a sprained ankle." Zephyr said. He finished up fixing the crater and limped over to the apartment.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. Any relation to real life place or people is purely coincidental and should be taken as such. :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

"Zeph, take your helmet off." June said.

"No." Zephyr said strongly.

"Take it off!"

"NO."

"Fine, if you're gonna be so stubborn. Just drink this. It's instant health II." June gave up.

"I will. Good thing the neck of the bottle fits through the front of my helm perfectly." Zephyr said smugly. He drank the potion and sighed in relief as his bones fixed themselves in their sockets, and fusing them back together. "Oh, thank God these potions were invented."

Excalibyr burst into the room "Juniper36 and Daniel24! We need you this instant!"

"What do you need us for?" June asked worriedly. "And why can't Zephyr come?"

"Just come RIGHT NOW! All of you!" He yelled and ran out.

"Argh, okay, I know the problem." Zephyr said, pained. "My brother's back. _sigh_. Even though he's a hacker… LordLukas18 is still my brother. I can deal with it."

"We'll come with!" Daniel said. "Just so you don't get killed." He winked.

"No. I forbid it. I'm the only one who can beat him. My sword and armor are both pretty tough." Zephyr refused.

"Well, I'm coming anyways." June said stubbornly.

"…grr… Fine. Come with. But if you die it's on YOUR hands, not mine." Zephyr gave in.

"Yeah!" June and Daniel high fived.

"I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE, JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN TOWN!"

"Welp, I know where Luke is." Zephyr said sadly.

"Wow… uh… he _really_ doesn't care what he says, does he?" June said, bewildered. Lukas was floating above the fountain, looking down at Excalibyr. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and red shoes. His eyes are red and his hair is pure white with a black streak.

"Ah, brother! Been a long time." Lukas said.

"Luke. Stop this! You know you can't win. I beat you every time!" Zephyr yelled to his brother.

"Yes, but this time I have some mods." Lukas said, and Mobzilla Scale armor appeared on him, with a Royal Guardian sword.

"Oh, God, really? Orespawn? Okay, people. Nothing to see here. Go away. Bye." Zephyr said, and shooed people away. June and Daniel stayed where they were, and everyone else left. "Alright, Lukas, what do you want from me?"

"Your _girlfriend_." Lukas said mockingly. "Anyways, that's not what I want. I want _complete_ power on this server."

"June isn't my girlfriend. She's just a friend." Zeph stammered. "Besides, let's get this over with." And with that, he pulled out his sword, split it in half, got into fighting stance, and started _glowing_. "I hope you remember how bad I whooped you last time."

"But this isn't last time." Lukas said, and prepared to fight.

Zephyr leaped at Lukas and sliced with one blade and thrusted with the other. Lukas swung the giant blade at Zephyr, missing badly. Zephyr thrusted, breaking Lukas' chestplate. Lukas kicked him in the chest knocking him down to the ground. "Looks like I win." Lukas said smugly.

"Ha, ha ha." Zephyr laughed weakly. He took off his helmet. He was hurt pretty bad. Blood was running out of his mouth. He stood up. His hair was jet black with a pure white streak in it. His eyes were sky blue, swirled with navy blue, one of which was very pale, as if he were blind in that eye, and his skin was tan. "June… come here please." June walked over as Zephyr wiped his mouth. He whispered "I love you" into Junes ear, caressed her head, and kissed her on the lips. "Good-bye, June. Daniel." He saluted Daniel, put his helmet back on, and walked away.

"Zephyr! Come back! I love you too!" June cried.

"Sorry. I need to find some supplies. Excalibyr gave me a note when I came into town. It talked about war coming to the first village. I need to get stuff to prepare for the war. See you soon!" And with that, Zephyr walked off towards the spawnpoint.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. Any relation to real life place or people is purely coincidental and should be taken as such. :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

"Well, well. Looks like a newbie." Zephyr said as he walked through Spawnpoint Plain. "Hey! Who are you?"

"Hm? Oh, hello! My name is LumberjackJack!" The noob said. This kid looks like the unedited skin, but has a beard.

"Well, I'm gonna call you Jack. Have you ever played Minecraft before?" Zephyr said. "My IGN is Zephyr1, but you can call me Zephyr, or Zeph. How does it sound to help a town against a war?"

"No, I've never played Minecraft before, and yes I would help in war, if needed." Jack said.

"Good. Take this." Zephyr said, and tossed him a stone sword. "Take some starter gear from those chests, and let's go."

"So what are you gonna do now?!" June yelled. "You kicked Zephyrs ass, and no-one here can take you on, so what?!"

"Oh, wow, I feel like a total dirtbag now… I'll leave you alone." Lukas said.

LordLukas18 left the game

"Good." June said, and broke down crying.

"C'mon, June. Let's go." Daniel said, and led June back to the apartment room.

"Are we almost there?" Jack said tiredly.

"We've been walking for 30 minutes!" Zephyr said, frustrated. "Just… drink this." He handed Jack a water bottle.

"What is it? _GASP!_ Is it an anti-exhaustion potion?" Jack asked excitedly.

"No, its water." Zeph said angrily.

"So, why don't you ever take your helmet off? It must get really hot, always wearing that armor." Jack inquired.

"That is a story for _after_ we win the war. For the moment, I'll say I like my privacy." Zephyr answered.

"YAAA!" Someone yelled, and jumped out of the trees, knocking Jack down. "Give me all of your ite-oohh; I messed up, didn't I?" She said once she noticed Zephyr, with a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Yep. BIG time." Zephyr said. "Anyways, get off my comrade, put your almost broken stone sword away, and tell me WHO THE HECK you even are."

"Oh, um, my name is AmberStone. Who are you, and why do you have all that armor and that sword? Are you a hacker?" She said, suspicious. This girl is wearing a pink t-shirt and shorts. She has brown hair, hazel eyes, and black shoes.

"No, the owner of the server is a good friend, and let me take these items in. I'm gonna call you Amber. My name is Zephyr1, but call me Zephyr or Zeph." Zephyr explained. "Now, why did you attack my comrade here?"

"Because I thought he was alone and had good stuff…" Amber said ashamedly.

"He's wearing a freaking leather chestplate. HOW could he have good stuff? He literally joined today. As in Minecraft today. Speaking of, it's about sundown. You two make some grass beds, I'll take watch.

Jack woke up. "Zephyr?" He said quietly.

Zephyr turned around "Hm? What's up?" Zephyr asked.

"Well, I was wondering… where ARE we going?" Jack inquired.

"I… I honestly don't know. I was planning on heading to the End, but we haven't seen any endermen yet. And we don't have any obsidian, so we can't get blaze powder. It's… it's a process." Zephyr elaborated.

"Oh… okay. Good-night." Jack said.

"G'night." Zephyr said, and turned back around.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. Any relation to real life place or people is purely coincidental and should be taken as such. *~(^^)~***

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

"GOOOOOOD MOOOORNING, RECRUITS!"

Amber jumped up and scrambled for her sword. Jack woke with a start, and immediately put his hand on a sharp stone. When they looked around, Zeph was wearing his hoodie and mask. He was on his hands and knees howling with laughter. "Oh, oh, GOD that was funny." He said between gasps for air.

Jack slugged him in the shoulder. "You FREAKED me out, dude!" He said indignantly.

"I know, that was the idea. Now c'mon. We need to hit the desert by nightfall." Zephyr said.

"Now, who said _I_ was goin'?" Amber said.

"Do you wanna save half the server from being destroyed?" Zephyr asked her.

"Hmm… do I have a choice? I mean, I want to, but still, it would be nice to have another option." Amber asked.

"Not really." Zephyr answered.

"Ok, then I'm coming." She decided.

"It's so HOT!" Jack complained.

"I agree." Amber panted.

"Fine. Don't make fun of me." Zephyr said, and all his armor fell onto the ground. He is wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans still, and white and red tennis shoes. He looks skinny, but he is muscular as well. "You each take half of my armor and put it on. It will absorb heat and keep you from being so hot." He turned around. Amber gasped and almost fell over. "Umm… I've never gotten _that_ reaction before. Not even from…" He trails off mumbling.

(Amber thinking) 'Omigoshheissohot.'

"Wow, dude. You don't have to tell us not to make fun of you. You look awesome." Jack said.

"…Really?" Zephyr says uncertainly.

"Yeah, dude. Your eyes are awesome, and your hair is awesome." Jack said. Amber hasn't moved yet.

"Well, Jack, Thank you. Umm… Amber, are you okay?" Zephyr said, looking at Amber. "Anyways-ooh! Look! It's an abandoned shack! Let's go raid it, eh?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Jack said enthusiastically. Amber shook herself off, and followed.

"Ah, a chest! Okay, some iron… a sunstone-whoa, wait, a SUNSTONE? There are NINE in here! And some sticks! Aww, yeah!" Zephyr said, and put down a crafting table. "Alright, hand me all those sticks, all the iron, and all the sunstones." They handed him the items, and he gave them each iron chestplates, iron swords, and sunstone pickaxes. "Alright, sunstone is stronger than diamond. It cannot run out of durability, and sets enemies on fire, if you can't hit it with your sword. Put on those chestplates, and pull out the swords. Keep your stone swords though. Test the sword out. It may be a little heavier than your stone one."

"Umm… Zephyr, how do you know so much about sunstones?" Amber asked.

"Well, it's a mod I created. It gets downloaded when you enter the server. Sunstone is rare, but it is unbreakable, and everything made of sunstone sets enemies on fire." Zephyr explained. "And take all that extra wood. We may need it. Especially the logs." And with that they walked out.

"Argh, I can't stand it anymore!" Jack yelled, after playing I-Spy 30 times. "Why don't we play another travel game?"

"Why don't you focus, and help me out here?" Zephyr said, digging with an iron shovel into the sand. He was sweating heavily. "It's pretty difficult. We need to go down past diamond level for sunstones." He started breaking into stone, and then went much faster down, using his pickaxe. "Mine amongst the bedrock; you'll find some. But don't dig straight down. Never a good idea. Argh. Dammit. Lava pool. I got it." And he poured water on it, turning it into obsidian, and started mining it. "At this rate, we'll enter the Nether in 2 hours."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. Any relation to real life place or people is purely coincidental and should be taken as such. :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

"Alright, we have enough. Let's set this up." Zephyr said. He set up the portal, and lit it.

"Umm… Zephyr? When is this war?" Amber asked worriedly.

"We have about 3 weeks. Why?" Zephyr answered.

"Because that looks like an army." Amber replied.

"Oh, sh**." Zephyr said angrily. "Alright. Get ready to fight." And slight armor appeared on him, looking very sleek and movable, but protective. "Keep my armor, I got spare."

"Hail, traveler!" The leader of the group said. "Are you from the first village?"

Zephyr dropped out of his fighting stance "Yeah, why?" He said suspiciously.

"Because someone named Juniper36 sent for us." He answered.

"Wow! June… she's still fighting!" Zephyr said proudly. "I'm Zephyr1. Call me Zephyr. June is my…" He trails off, mumbling 'girlfriend'. "Anyways, who are you?"

"We are the miners of the mushroom island, and we have come to help. We have always supported the five villages."

"Okay, the villages are that way. Ask for Excalibyr." Zephyr said, pointing in the direction of the first village. They marched off. "Alright, who's ready to go to the Nether?"

"I am!" Jack said excitedly.

"Same!" Amber said. And with that, they were off through the portal.

(Hey, guys! Author talk. I will now use first-person when from the point of view of Zephyr, so I will use 'I, me, we, us, etc.' Thanks, bye! o/)

"Whoa…" I said, a bit nauseous. "That portal always does a number on me."

"Ugh… I don't feel so goo-" And with that, Jack vomited in the corner behind the portal.

"Whoa… you never told us that it would do that!" Amber said angrily to me, and pointed at Jack.

"Umm… slipped my mind?" I said apologetically. I cringed, preparing to be slapped. _BOOM!_ "Okay time to go!" A ghast had just exploded a fireball behind me. I spun around and threw and iron sword at it, hitting it squarely in the forehead, and killing it. I ran up quickly and caught its tear in a bottle, and pocketed the bottle. "…What…?" Everyone was looking at me incredulously. "I just killed a ghast, it's no big."

"Yeah, no big. It was TEN TIMES YOUR SIZE! And you caught its freaking TEAR?! I mean, what are you even gonna use that for?" Amber elaborated.

"H-h-he-hello y-young one-ones" Someone said, voice sounding layered. "I-I am He-Hero-Herobrine."

"Then you need to LEAVE." I said, pulling out my sword.

"L-listen t-to-to me. T-the-the man y-you are f-fight-fighting i-is named D-Drago. H-he i-is v-very dangerous. H-heh-he uses the most un-underha-handed tactics, and-and y-you must be pre-prepared for any-anything." Herobrine said.

"And WHY should we listen to you?" I said suspiciously.

"Because, Drago was my pupil." He answered strongly.

"Well, then thank you for the warning." I said tiredly.

"Goo-good b-bye." Herobrine said, and disappeared.

"Finally, he's gone." Amber said.

"Anyways, we need to go to that tower over there and kill those flying things." I said, and pointed at a nearby nether fortress and a flock of blazes. Gaggle? Clutch? Pride? Pod? Herd? Who cares?

"What in Poseidons watery grave are those?!" Amber said incredulously.

"Blazes, ironically." I answered and started walking. "Oh, and take these." And I tossed them grapple hooks. "The glory of mods." I shot mine, and flew up. As I went up, I pulled out my sword. I landed on the walkway and split my sword. "EAT SWORD BLAZES!" And with that, I swung, and killed, like, three. It seemed like they had been fighting each other. I dodged a couple fireballs, then slashed, and killed the rest. "Good. We have just enough." I panted, and held up 6 blaze rods. "Blaze powder problem fixed. Now we need 12 ender pearls."

"Good. Now we can get the crap out of here." Amber said.

"Nope. We're here for something else." I said then jumped down off the place. "ARGH! CRAP!" I yelled from the bottom. "OKAY, I TOOK 9 FALL DAMAGE! TOSS ME ONE OF THOSE GOLDEN APPLES I GAVE YOU!"

Jack tossed him an apple, and said: "ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"YEAH I'M FINE NOW." I yelled back. "JUST USE YOUR GRAPPLE TO GET DOWN!" They get down, and I stand up, pulling my pickaxe out. "Go ahead and start mining for sunstones." I pulled my shirt off, cause it was frickin' HOT in the Nether. I have a jagged scar from my right shoulder all the way to my hip.

 **Quick POV change!**

OMG… Zephyr is SO hot!

 ** _(Guess who THAT was.)_**

 **POV back**

"Alright, we have enough. We can get the _hell_ out of here." I said, and hopped through the portal. It feels very weird. You get squeezed, and when you get out, you feel a bit nauseous. At least in my case.

"Why do you do this to me?!" Jack said, and vomited into a small hole.

"Okay, we now need 12 ender pearls. I already have about 6. So we're halfway there. It's about sundown, so who wants to take watch?" No one volunteered. "Okay, I'll do it. I know what an enderman looks like anyways." I explained the situation.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. Any relation to real life place or people is purely coincidental and should be taken as such. :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

"WAKE UP! GRAB YOUR SWORDS!" I yelled, and swung at a couple endermen that ran at me, killing them. They both dropped pearls.

There was another horde of endermen that came at me. I killed 3, Amber killed 3, and Jack killed 4. Only the 4 that Jack killed dropped any pearls. "Wow. That was, uh… wow. We now have literally 12 ender pearls. And it's daylight." I placed down some cobblestone, and started slamming another stone on the blaze rods. I rolled the ender pearls in the blaze powder, and cat-type eyes appear in them. "We can use these to get to the End."

"Why do we need to get to the end?" Jack asked.

"It's the End, not the end. Anyways, we need to get there because… _sigh_ … the first player to defeat the Ender dragon gets opped." I said hesitantly.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"It means-" I was cut off.

"He can fly, spawn any items he wants, and becomes almost invincible." Amber said angrily. "And he didn't tell us this. Because he wants it all for himself."

"NO, I DO NOT. I was going to use it to spawn in sunstones, to make armor." I said incredulously. "How could you think I would be so greedy?"

"You've kept things from us before. Like fall damage. And where your armor comes from." Amber elaborated.

"I DON'T CARE WHO THE **** YOU ARE, BUT YOU WILL NOT QUESTION ME." I yelled, finally snapping. "I ANSWERED YOUR QUESTIONS, I TOOK WATCH, AND TOOK DAMAGE, SO YOU MAY NOT ****ING QUESTION ME!"

"Okay, calm down. We're all friend-" Jack got cut off.

"LET'S GO, THEN! I bet you're no match without you're armor!" Amber yelled.

"Okay, then let's do this!" I pulled my sword, split it, and got into stance. "3, 2, 1, GO!"

I ran up and sliced across my own chestplate on Amber. She swung, and I dodged easily. I thrusted, unbuckling the straps quickly and deftly. I kicked her in the chest, knocking the chestplate off. She scrambled backwards, falling over. I placed my blades against her neck. I crouched down and said, "Nice try. I win. Even against a cheater." I stood, and snapped my sword in half. "These are made of painted wood. I noticed they weren't real when they weren't glowing."

"Okay, wow. You're good. I'm sorry." Amber said.

"Okay, are we done with this?" Jack asked. "Cause we need to find that portal, kill the dragon, and get back home."

"Alright. Let's go." I said. And with that, we left, and I started leading us to the portal.

"Alright, we walked, mined, swum, climbed, and jumped to get here, so we better be able to kill this dragon." Amber said.

"Oh, don't worry. I will need my armor back though." I said. They gave me back my armor, I put it on, and jumped through. "Let's go!" Jack and Amber looked at each other, shrugged, and jumped through.

 ** _ROOOOAAAARR!_**

"WHOA! What was THAT?!" Jack screamed.

"Calm down. That was the dragon. Pardon me while I kill it." I said. And as it swooped by, a stabbed my sword into its gut, half killing it. "Oh, it's not dead yet." It swooped by a crystal, healing. "You guys need to break those crystals. Be careful, though. They explode." They carefully destroyed the crystals one-by-one. I stabbed the dragon in the chest, completely killing it, luckily eviscerating its heart. I felt a strange feeling wash over me. I was opped. I lifted up and said, "I made my move. I'm opped. Let's go home." We all jumped into the portal back home, saw the ending scene, and appeared on Spawnpoint Plain.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. Any relation to real life place or people is purely coincidental and should be taken as such. (O.O)**

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

"Whoa. Kinda nostalgic. When I first entered this server, I never knew I was gonna kill a dragon and get _this_ fancy object." I said. I ejected a sunstone blade out of a wrist slot on my armor, like a hidden blade out of Assassins Creed. I pulled it out, turning it into a dagger. I put it back, said, "let's go." And started walking off. We got back to the village at sunset. The first person I saw was June. She was looking in the opposite direction. I cleared my throat, and she turned around. She gasped, and ran in my direction. As she ran, my armor disappeared and I was just wearing my white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white and red shoes.

June ran up and kissed me on my mouth. I wasn't the least bit surprised. "Oh. My. God. You scared me SO BAD! I thought you were dead!" She screamed at me.

Since she's shorter than me, I got on one knee, hugged her, and said, "I wouldn't die if I knew you were still alive. You may be worth dying for, but I would rather spend my life with you. Oh, and I have something to give you." I gave her the op. I was no longer impossible to kill, but I had taken the items I needed on the walk there. I had an ender chest of Notch apples, and an inventory full of sunstones. I said this before she was able to say anything: "Don't worry, I have the items we need. I just don't want you to die."

I handed out just the right amount of sunstone to everyone in the ragtag army. There was a surprising amount of people there. I gave out all of them, but there was an amount leftover that could not be used to make a set of armor, which I used to make another hidden blade/dagger. I gave everyone the right amount of Notch apples, and told them to use them only if their life was in danger.

"Hey, Zephyr, I need to tell you something." June said. "You need to get up there and tell them what's up. They need some inspiration. They need to know the man that is going to lead them. You need to show them your face."

"I… I don't think I can do this…" I said hesitantly. "I mean… very few people have seen my face, and I would like to keep it that way... Y'know what? I'll do it. For you." I walked up a rise, above the army, and took off my helmet. Many people gasped. I saw Daniel smile, along with Jack. Some people I've only barely met nodded in respect. I steeled myself for what I was about to do. I looked down again and saw the armor on everyone. Sunstone looks different on every player. Daniel looks as if he's wearing a cloak like an assassin from Assassins Creed. Jack has an axe, and a simple mask that goes with his lithe armor. Amber has a robe, and a spellbook with blade pages that can be thrown. June is wearing lithe armor, with a small rounded helmet. "Hello. You may know me, but you may not. I am Zephyr. I will be leading you into battle today. If you want to leave, leave now. I say you may die today, but if you leave, you will leave MORE GLORY for the rest of us! Today we will WIN! This armor is very difficult to damage, and your weapons are very damaging. WE. WILL. WIIIINNNN!" Everyone started cheering. I smiled, looking down on the patchwork army, and walked down from the rise.


	10. Chapter 9: The War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. Any relation to real life place or people is purely coincidental and should be taken as such. ;)**

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

 ** _THE WAR._**

"Good job today, man." Daniel said. "You did good. I still feel inspired."

"Thanks, dude." I said. "Hey… do you know where Jack is?"

"Oh, he's over there, getting stuff together." Daniel elaborated.

"Okay. Thanks." I said, and walked over to Jack. "Hey… Jack…"

"Hm?" He said, sounding a bit irritated.

"That thing between me and Amber… She initiated it. I have kind of a short fuse. If you accuse me of something blatantly wrong, I'm gonna blow up. I really hate it when people accuse me. So… I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay. No, it's fine. I would LOOOVEEE to be told what to do by you. Y'know, I'm _TOTALLY_ not on the verge of changing sides." Jack said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled "WHY?! We need you! You've learned a lot about redstone since we came back, and we need you to set up the traps!"

"You don't let me voice my opinion, you don't talk to me, and treat me like dirt!" Jack elaborated angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry! I've been really busy lately, y'know, teaching miners to use swords, teaching Amber to use her book-blades, teaching Dan how to use his hidden blades… OH! And also getting, say, 2 hours of sleep a night! Teaching people how to deal with heavy armor." I said "And I already told you I have a short fuse!" I snapped and placed my hand on the hilt of my sword. "Y'know what? I can't deal with this now. See ya. Hopefully on this side, or else… you're _dead_." I whispered the last word as if it were a horrible curse. I turned around and walked out of the gear room. I entered the housing area, laid down on my bed, and my armor dispersed.

"Hey, Zeph." June said.

"Hey June." I answered. "What's up?"

"I need to ask you a question…" she said hesitantly.

"Anything." I said. As I sat up in bed I wacked my head on the low ceiling. "Ow."

"Well… what if I die?" She said.

"You literally CAN'T!" I answered. "I gave you op, which means you can fly, and you can't die."

"What if you die?" She said suddenly.

"I…" I trailed off. "I don't know. I shouldn't die, because I'm battle-savvy, and this armor is tough, but…" I really didn't know the answer to this one. "I know! I just won't die."

"Okay. That works. Thanks! See you on the big day, I guess." She said.

"Okay. Bye! See you tomorrow." I said and turned around in bed. I fell asleep almost immediately.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRNNNNIING, FIGHTERS!"

Everyone woke with a start. "GET YOUR STUFF TOGETHER! IT'S TIME TO GO TO THE BATTLEFIELD!" I yelled. I stood in the center of the village, as people gathered behind me in their armor. I sighed, getting ready to leave. I looked back and didn't see Jack. "Oh, God."

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"Jack isn't here. He told me he might change sides, and I guess he did." I elaborated. "So… He's gonna die today."

"Okay. I'll see if there are any slackers, and then we can shove off." Daniel said and walked away to perform his duties. He came back, and then we set off.

"So… where are we going?" Someone asked.

"Wherever we first see the army, if they're coming at all-GET DOWN!" I said, and the entire army went prone. "Okay. So they have bows, and cannons, but if we can cut the redstone on the cannons, we should be fine. So Amber and Joe, you take care of that." JoeJoe25 is the leader of the miners. He's also redstone savvy. "The rest of the army goes around and tries to take out the bowmen as quickly and stealthily as possible. We don't wanna run in guns a-blazing, or else we give away our position." I ran up, and tossed an iron arrowhead, breaking all the bowstrings. I pulled my sword and took 2 down. The third was stabbed in the back by Daniel. "Good job, man." We ran up on the oncoming army, and I let my blades fly, taking out, like, 5 in a couple swings. It was a fairly small army, but they were taking hits like tanks. They were being decimated by our army. I saw a couple people around me drinking potions, and eating Notch apples. I saw Jack. "You!" I ran up to him just as he stabbed Amber in the back. I stabbed him in the chest, right through the armor. "You are such a *********. You just… y'know what?" And I killed him on the spot "You need some tuning. I told you that you would be dead, and here we are. You don't deserve this…" And I took his armor. "AMBER!" I turned around and gave her a Notch apple. She ate it, barely surviving. I pulled out one of hers and gave it to her. "Stay here and rest. DANIEL! Stay here and protect Amber." I gave him an iron sword. "Sometimes surprise isn't the best idea. Use this."

"Alright. Hey, where are you going?" He asked worriedly.

"Gonna go have a meeting with someone _special._ Might get ugly though. See ya after we win." I answered, and started walking towards the council building, taking people out as I walk. I got there, and heard:

"Haha… muahahahahahah! Well, you're finally here." I heard this, turned around, and saw Drago floating there.

"Good. High time you died." I said, lifting my sword. Wings came out of my back, and I lifted up in the air. "We're on the same level now. Both literally and figuratively." I swung as hard as I could. He nimbly dodged, running right into a passing arrow that I had thrown. He took a surprising 5 hearts of damage, and got poisoned. "Oh, yeah! That's right! I can throw an arrow at the speed of a bullet, and know how to craft a poison potion!" I tossed my hidden daggers as fast as I could, out of nowhere, and almost killed Drago. All he had left was 1 half heart. "Oh, no! You're so weak! I bet i could do _this_ " and I tossed my whole sword "And you would _DIE!_ " He stopped moving, and fell to the ground. I followed. "Oh, well. I guess I shouldn't let this council emblem go to waste!" I picked it up, and shattered it. "Good-bye, Drago." And with that, Drago disappeared. "Good riddance." As I walked out of the building, I was pushed into lava. At the last moment I remembered…

"Okay. We lost about 10 soldiers, which is surprisingly low, and captured the majority of their army. The only leader that isn't accounted for is Zephyr. I… I think he may be dead." Daniel said, talking in general.

"NO! He ISN'T dead!" June said.

"But he MUST be! He isn't back from the council building, so all we can assume is that he perished!" Daniel elaborated.

"Aww, have you lost faith in me?" I said as I walked up. "I remembered, at the last moment, before I was pushed into the lava, that I had _one more_ Notch apple. So, maybe it will be a happy ending after all."

* * *

 _Epilogue_

* * *

"Sam! Someone's here for you!" My mother said.

"Oh! That's June! Show her to my room please!" I answered.

"Why don't you come here?" Mom asked.

"Because I need to unhook from Minecraft!" I answered. June walked into my room. I look _exactly_ like what I do in Minecraft without my armor in real life. "Hey June."

"H-hey, Zeph-I mean Sam." She said.

"Call me whatever you want. I mean, my dad calls me Zephyr." I said. "Y'know what? Maybe we can finish our love story here." I embraced June. On my bed, my armor flickered.

* * *

 **;)**

 **So, since you've finished reading this, I'll tell you I didn't write it. My younger brother asked me to post it on my account and I agreed b/c I love him sooooooo much. :D**

 **There may or may not be a sequel. (I hope there is, I personally loved it.)**

 **Bye-bye Minecraft fans!**


End file.
